Naruto: Undercover Operative
by ShaeTheQuick
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is and average high school student….If you think being a secret undercover op for the Hokage an average high school student.He kept his secret life a secret until a conspriacy threatens the love of his life.full summary inside.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:**** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is and average high school student….If you think being a secret undercover op for the Hokage an average high school student. He managed to make things work and keep his second life a secret…until a conspiracies threatens the life of the girl he loves. See how he deals with not only trying to keep his identity a secret but save everything he knows.**

* * *

Two men were battling on top of a tower. One of them was blonde and had blue eyes. He wore black cargo pants with a gray camo tank top and black and silver combat boots. He held a combat knife in one hand and stood in a loose stance. The other was a brunette with green eyes. He wore all black pants, shirt, shoes and a trench coat. He also stood in a loose stance only he had a short blade in one hand. "Why? Why are you doing this Takashi? You of all people should know this is wrong. You're betraying your beliefs by doing this." The blonde man shouted.

"Betraying my beliefs? Ha that's a laugh. What I've done is the embodiment of my beliefs." The man known as Takashi answered.

"How is killing an innocent girl the embodiment of your beliefs?" the blonde man asked.

"You have to make sacrifices Naruto. It's the way of life." Takashi answered shrugging.

"I'm going to stop you, Takashi. This can't so on any further." The blonde man known as Naruto shouted as he charged forward. Takashi followed suit and their blades met in a shower of sparks as rain began to pour around them. Naruto jumped back and lashed out with a kick. Takashi blocked with his forearm and slashed at Naruto. He jumped back avoiding being cut in half.

"Come on Naruto…you don't really think you can stop me do you?" Takashi asked.

"I've never been able to beat you before but there's too much riding on this victory for me to lose to you. I'm stopping you, Takashi even if it costs me my life!" Naruto answered as he ran forward. He sent a vertical slash that Takashi dodged and then stabbed Naruto in the chest…

* * *

Now I bet you're wondering what's going on right. Well let's start at the beginning. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am a 6'2" tall senior with blonde hair and blue eyes at Konoha high. I play football and am the star wide receiver and one of the team captains along side my best friends Kiba and Sasuke. We've won state the last three years. I'm one of the most wanted guys in school. Ha, I bet you're thinking I'm just you're normal everyday high school student right? It does sound like that but sadly no, I am not a normal high school student. I mean I could tell you that but it would be a **big fat lie**. Truth is I'm not. That is what I am by day. By night….I'm a secret undercover operative for the Hokage himself. I've been training ever sense I was 6.

You see my dad is the Yondaime Hokage and well the council went behind his back and put me in this program that was developed during the reign of the Nidaime Hokage. It was a program made to "take care" of Konoha's enemies; so basically an assassination program. Now I bet you're thinking, 'What's so wrong with that? That sounds awesome' huh? Yeeeah, not so much. The thing is…I can't tell anyone about it, not even my friends. Well anyway my dad was furious when it happened but he couldn't do anything about it so instead he made it so I could have a semi-normal life. He also made it that I can only accept missions from the Hokage or himself technically.

So for nine years I went to school by day and trained as an assassin by night. I got to make friends and play sports. Now that wasn't so bad. The worse part about it is that, I'm in love with one of my best friends and I can't be with her. Yup, sucks ass right? You want to hear the suckish part right? Well, I've gone to school with her since pre-k, started crushing on her in 8th grade. Now in high school, I walk by her locker _everyday_, have most of my classes with her _everyday_, sit next to her at lunch _everyday_, see her after school _everyday, _and I see her on weekends. I've been hoping that this year I could possibly change that, but things got more hectic...oops sorry can't spill anything. Anyway here's my life story.

* * *

And end.

AN: Well yeah here's another story that I had suddenly just thought up while at school. A friend and I were joking around about how we lead double lives and were really secret agents by night and thought it would be a cool fanfic for Naruto so here you go. I had this all typed up at the end og the school year and just now posting it. And for those who have read my other stories, I should have another chapter up soon for Naruto's new fate. Music is my life is coming along to but i've been focusing on my other story so don't know when that wil be updated. So please be patient and stick with it.


End file.
